


30 Day NSFW Challenge but it's Achilles Heel and-

by kirbywithaknife



Category: RWBY
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbywithaknife/pseuds/kirbywithaknife
Summary: - it's really just 30 sporadic prompts because I can't be expected to write a chapter once a day and it's more of a grab-bag because ideas come and go so it won't go in order.achilles heel = mercury black and pyrrha nikos.important: this is a ship i've been developing for the last three years with rice so unless you follow my tumblr blog, the timeline will make absouletly no sense to you. just read it as an older!au for the both of them, after the events of the rwby series.





	30 Day NSFW Challenge but it's Achilles Heel and-

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't signed into this site for more than a year and i don't remember how any of it works but hello, all this time and i'm STILL achilles heel trash!! hope u guys enjoy it somewhat xoxo

It's been some time since they had last seen one another. He had a mission to attend to and the short notice hadn't given them enough time to enjoy their time together before he had to go. How long ago was it? A little over a week? Eight days, nearly nine? 207 hours? 12,420 minutes? Too long obviously, for someone like Pyrrha who had no trouble doing the quick math in her head within two minutes. He came home in the dead of the night, just like how he had left. He had left in the late hours, pulling himself out of the warmth that was their bed and the cuddling session they attempted to enjoy. While Pyrrha enjoyed the obvious displays of affection, the underlining of him having to leave tended to make it difficult for her to be completely happy with it. But he was back! He was back and that's all that mattered. Now they can do as they please without having to keep an eye on the clock. They can go back to living in their own little world that ran its own clock, just the two of them (and their pets).

An arm loops around her waist to keep her close as his free hand blindly reaches behind him, pushing the door closed before the dog could get into the bedroom. Sekhmet whines, her paws heard scampering about, probably running in circles as she waits to be let in. Mercury loops both arms around Pyrrha's waist, fitting their bodies together as they kissed. Her own hands rested on his cheeks, cupping them and keeping his face close to hers. She wouldn't let him pull away, not for long anyway, lips chasing after his when they parted too far for her liking.

She feels the back of her knees hit the bed. An arm unwraps itself from her waist as he lowered them to it. It wasn't very graceful but it was better than when he just - lets her fall onto the mattress, a flurry of her hair as it caught in the wind of the fall. This time his grip on her waist tightens as he uses a hand to reach the bed first, easing her onto her back as he hovered over her, getting his knees onto the bed.

The cushion underneath them slows them down, familiar laziness coming on. She is the one to slow their kissing, even if her eyes do stay on his lips as her head falls back, chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath. " Do you want to shower? " The first verbal communication they've had since he entered the doorway. His eyes don't leave her lips either but he does push his forehead against hers. " Mm, " is all he huffs in response. So no. Okay. Her lips twitch into the smallest smile - that eliminates the worst case scenario and she wasn't going to try hiding how happy that made her. She tilts her chin up, their lips touching. She opens her mouth as if to speak but it's really just an excuse to brush her lips against his. He seems to fall for it too, tilting his head as if he was ready to capture her lips again for a kiss. That makes her smile grow. " Let's get you undressed. " He gives her the same huff in response.

He's not too interested in being the only one naked though. Even though she had already been in bed, he tugs at the shirt she wore, urging her to get rid of her remaining article of clothing. Pyrrha listens, tugging the shirt up and wiggling out of it with his help, silky hair still cold from a shower sliding out from the collar. She reaches for him next but could only get so far still in this position. His belt rattles as it slinks off the bed, too loud in the silence of him just staring at her. Or rather, at her breast. " Clothes, off. " She repeats before he can get ahead of himself. It's slow, they're both lazy and half assing it but they eventually get him down to his boxers too. 

Once the whole ordeal is over with, Mercury finally flops onto her. His face is buried between her breast and arms cling to her waist again. Even with him nipping at her bare skin, she knows he's tired. He wants to stay up, familiarize himself with home again by putting himself between her thighs, but he's been traveling and sleeping in unknown areas and talking with people he didn't care to talk to. It was draining, she knows. 

She wrestles to bring the blankets up to her shoulders, even if it meant covering his head as he kept to nuzzling her. The cold was catching on now that he was naked so he could care less. Pyrrha sighs, a heavy sound that makes her chest rise dramatically with the inhale. Not that she had done much of anything but - longing for someone as much as she had him made one incredibly tired.


End file.
